


Hugs are The Best Thing

by GeekyHero



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, I dont know how to tag, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyHero/pseuds/GeekyHero
Summary: Simon had a hard day at work and wanted to cuddle with his boyfriend.





	Hugs are The Best Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another DBH fanfiction.

Simon was _tired._

Yes, he knows androids don’t really need sleep but he was mentally exhausted and he just wanted his boyfriends arms around him. Androids can go to a thing called ‘Sleep Mode’ but that’s if they need to recharge.

Simon thinks he needs that.

So when he unlocked the door to his home, he quickly flicked off his shoes and hung his jacket on the wall. As he walked through the halls, he found Josh sitting on the couch engrossed in his studies. He turned his head at the sound of footsteps.

“Hey, Si.” His voice was happy, it made Simon smile. Josh put down his papers on the glass coffee table and Simon dove in.

Quickly he jumped onto Josh and just held onto him. Startled, Josh gasped from surprise and on instinct, he wrapped his arms around the smaller android. Simon sighed from the warmth of his arms, he was straddling Josh but he could care less at the moment. Sticking his face into his shoulder and taking a deep breath even though androids don’t need to breathe but he wanted Josh’s scent. 

After a few moments of silence, Josh sighed. “Hard day?” All Simon did was a nod. “Are your stress levels high?”

Simon closed his eyes and sent him the data. If his LED was still in it would be switching from yellow to blue. They weren’t that bad, only at 10% but in Josh’s eyes that is _too_ high.

“Do you want to stay here or go to the bedroom?” Josh whispered into his ear, rubbing his back soothingly.

“Bedroom,” he whispered back, shivering slightly from his breath. Josh didn’t say anything as he picked Simon up by the thighs and carried him gently towards the bedroom.

They used the bedroom not that much, I mean they used it for cuddling and movie days mostly. In reality, they really only use it for one other reason….. _cough_.

Carefully, once they got to the small bedroom, Josh laid back slowly with Simon still in his arms. After a couple adjustments, Simon ended up laying on top of Josh while his face was kept hid in Josh’s neck, while the younger android kept his arms firmly around the smaller frame. Their legs tangled together.

“I love your hugs,” Simon muttered out of the blue. “They always calm me down.”

Josh chuckled quietly, kissing his forehead gently. “That’s good to know, I will keep that in my head.” Simon smiled slightly.

“So, do you want to talk about what happened today where it got you all upset like that?” Josh asked slowly. “If you don’t want to, that’s fine too.”

Simon sighed and shook his head. “It was nothing, I was in a lot of meetings today and it was exhausting. A couple of them had me and Markus argue about stupid shit.”

 _Oh,_ he swore Josh knows if Simon swears like that, that means he was stressed.

“I’m sorry, Sim.” Josh kissed his forehead again. “Well, your home now and no angry people can come to get you.”

The smaller android giggled, Josh got him laughing good. He slowly brought up his hand and took off his synthetic skin to show his true one underneath. Simon lifted his head up a little to look Josh straight in the eye as he brought up his own hand and did the same thing. 

Simon felt all the love and affection towards him, he smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Josh whispered back. “To the moon and back.”

Leaning down Josh captured Simon into a gentle kiss, lips moving in sync as snow fell outside. 


End file.
